Tired
by rach 'na lasair
Summary: Nate laughed; it was wry and heavy with sarcasm. “Is that it then? Now you’re going to pretend you never knew me? That I’m nothing at all to you?” NateVanessa R
1. Longing

LONGING

Nate sat down clutching his coffee, thankful for the strong caffeine which was doing a good job of waking him up. He glanced up at a familiar sound of bubbly joyous laughter; it was the laughter of Vanessa Abrams. It was his most favorite sound in the world but this time he couldn't bring himself to smile in response.

It was too painful.

The pain was hot and raw and it engulfed him completely as he looked at her properly for the first time in a week. She was beautiful- no surprise there, her beauty was completely natural but not any less breathtaking than the beauty of Serena or Blair.

In fact he would say she was even more beautiful than they could ever be.

She was wearing a simple tank top and jeans. He couldn't help himself noticing the swell of her breasts. They were the perfect size and he remembered caressing them just a fortnight ago. They had been making out and things had gotten a tad steamy. It had always been that way with them but they hadn't gone all the way. She'd always stop before it got too much, sometimes he thought she was teasing him but he knew that she just wasn't ready and he had been prepared to wait.

He sighed at the memory and looked at her longingly again.

To onlookers he probably looked like a starved man looking at his last meal on earth but he didn't care anymore. _She'd_ taught him that; she'd taught him not care what strangers thought. She'd said it didn't matter what random people thought of you because that's what they were, random people who are nothing to you and you're nothing to them.

Nate kept his eyes focused on Vanessa as she began taking peoples orders; it appeared she hadn't noticed him yet and for that he was glad.

Narrowing his eyes Nate watched as Vanessa took the order of a guy at the far end of the cafe except she didn't much look like she was taking orders. Her giggle burned in his ear as the guy said something oh so funny. The guy looked about 20 and had longish black hair, pale skin and very dark eyes. He looked very soulful; definitely Vanessa's type, Nate thought glancing at the book that was beside him.

Clenching his fists he remembered the day when he'd seen Vanessa and Dan on the couch giggling and entwined together. She'd explained to him later on that they were only tickling each other, something that was good platonic fun and very normal for them. The feeling that was in his stomach when he'd seen them like that never disappeared. It was always there whenever he'd see Dan and Vanessa together, he knew it was irrational and stupid and that Vanessa was with him and Dan was with Serena but he couldn't stop feeling the way he did. But today watching her and this random dude flirt was so much worse because he'd always known Dan and Vanessa were only friends but he somehow doubted that this guy was talking to her as a friend.

Nate didn't miss the way the guys eyes kept traveling down to Vanessa's chest every minute or so. He had to use every last bit of self restrain he had to stop himself from smashing his fist down on the table as they exchanged numbers. Finally after what felt like hours, she went to get his order. Coming back within minutes she placed it in front of him, but before she could move over to the next table he grabbed her hand and kissed it in what Nate could only describe as a very seductive manner.

The gesture was enough for Nate to howl in rage and stomp over to the guys table. Vanessa looked up in alarm as he grabbed the guy by his collar and whispered dangerously, "Don't you dare touch her again. She's my girlfriend you bastard!" and then shoved him hard so the guy nearly lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing Nate?" Vanessa hissed grabbing him by the arm and marching him out of the cafe into the fresh, spring air. They were both taking angry, sharp, short breaths.

Eyes blazing, Nate turned on Vanessa, "What the hell were you doing with that guy?"

Vanessa gave him a look that could only be described as sheer outrage "How is it any of your business what I do with anybody? My life has got nothing to do with you and I would appreciate it if you never got involved."

Nate laughed; it was wry and heavy with sarcasm. "Is that it then? Now you're going to pretend you never knew me? That I'm nothing at all to you?"

Vanessa's face softened at that and she looked him in the eyes, wanting him to understand how hard this was for her, how much she wanted to just hold onto him and never ever let go. But it wasn't that easy, Nate had betrayed her and she knew that trusting him again would be difficult. Right now it was easier to not even try.

"In the long run it'll hurt less if we just stay away from each other," she said her voice breaking.

The pain was unbearable but she knew it would get better eventually; it just _had_ to.

Nate looked away, blowing out a long breath of air. "It killed me to see you with that guy you know. Its lucky for him all he did was kiss your hand. God knows what I would've done if it'd been something else."

He looked back at Vanessa trying to gauge her reaction but her face was neutral. Resisting the urge to shout in frustration, he tried again, "I've missed you, you know. More than I thought I would, which is saying something."

Vanessa let the words sink in. He sounded so sincere; he was making himself vulnerable to her. How she wanted to believe him. But she steeled herself and thought what about being with Nate meant. All the confusion, pain and lies were things she couldn't handle anymore and she wasn't going to. "Nate, I can't do this. I just can't! It was Jenny for God's sake. What did you think? That you could kiss her and then come running back to me when you realized it wasn't worth your while. Well you can't Nate because I'm no Upper East side-er; I can't look past your betrayal just because it'll be convenient. Nate, Nate, Nate, I thought we were going so well why did you ruin it, Why?"

Nate just looked at Vanessa, her question ringing in his ear, relentless. He had no answer for her as he'd had no answer for himself when the same question had gone over in his head over and over again.

"Get back to me when you figure it out," Vanessa said, her voice defeated but unsurprised.

As she went back to work, Nate just stood there wishing he could give her an answer.


	2. Change

**A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for your amazing reviews, I love you all!!! Please continue to give me feedback. I would also like to acknowledge applepips16; as my beta for both Chapters 1 and 2. All the credit for the flawless spelling and grammar goes to her!**

**To clear things up, in my fic Nate didn't kiss Jenny at the end of Pret-a-Poor-J. Vanessa and Nate were still going out at the time but Nate **_**had**_** kissed Jenny once at the end of her fashion show at the charity gala and Nate was the one who went after Vanessa, who then immediately ended things between them.**

**Another thing is that Vanessa works in the little café as she did in season 1 as well as Rufus' gallery/café.**

CHANGE

Chuck Bass looked out of his limo window, in to the streets of Brooklyn or what he liked to call, _The Poor Mans Land_. He was out of his element in Brooklyn; it was the complete opposite of what he was familiar with. Change had always affected him negatively. Needless to say, no one knew; it was a weakness after all. And weaknesses were meant to be hidden.

He was here because of Nathanial, his best friend, one of the very few people he truly cared about. Nate had told him last night about kissing little Jenny Humphrey and how Vanessa had ended it with him. The events had taken place a week ago but Nathanial was Nathanial, he had needed time to brood alone. He'd been talking about trying to make amends with Vanessa and how kissing Jenny was a mistake and how he wished he could take it back. Chuck had just nodded and listened to him, feeling as close to sympathy as he could get. His feelings for Blair were taking its toll on him and it was making him _soft_, something he hated to admit, even to himself.

He was nearly at that tiny little café which employed Vanessa, where he assumed Nate would be too.

Vanessa looked up as the last person she ever expected to see, strode in through the door. Chuck Bass, _how fucking wonderful! _Just when she thought her day couldn't possibly get any worse**, **_he _of all people had to go make an appearance.

Chuck walked up to Vanessa. She looked _pissed _to say the least.

"Ah, Vanessa has Nathanial dropped by?" he drawled, getting right to the point.

She was silent for a while, her eyes had shuttered and he was unable to read her. Finally she said, "Yeah you just missed him, he left about 15 minutes ago."

Chuck shrugged and sat down at a table as Vanessa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. He smirked in that infuriating way of his, "Well seeing as I'm here, how about a cappuccino."

"I would have thought a place like this and in Brooklyn no less would be beneath you," Vanessa challenged.

"Oh it is," Chuck assured her, "But sometimes you have to settle for less."

Vanessa wondered why he was taking the time out of his oh _so_ important life to talk to her and being civil about it as well; normally she'd be insulted or ignored, mostly the latter. It was fine by her; she didn't need or particularly want the attention of Chuck Bass.

The last time Bass was remotely 'nice' to her; she'd actually been humiliated and lied to. It turned out that Chuck and Blair had had a little wager that would lead to her destruction. She wasn't going to trust Chuck Bass anytime soon.

She handed him his coffee and watched as he took a sip and grimaced and shuddered.

This irked her today even more than it normally would have done and she snapped, "You didn't have to stay here in _Brooklyn_ and drink this disgusting, cheap coffee when you could easily have gone somewhere else that is accustomed to the rich and drink the overpriced coffee you, by all means, _deserve_. You're Chuck Bass after all, billionaire's son and all."

Chuck calmly surveyed her, albeit slightly surprised, but nonetheless amused by her little outburst.

"Who said this coffee was disgusting?"

He watched as the girl standing over him glared, hands on hips.

"Your facial expressions were expressive enough."

"If you must know, I have a hangover and that's probably why I looked like I was in pain, Lighten up Abrams."

Chuck wondered why he was explaining himself to Vanessa Abrams of all people. Damn that softness. _Damn_ Blair Waldorf.

Vanessa frowned, confused for a split second but then unwillingly smiled, just as her pocket vibrated. It was her phone and apparently Chuck's too. She could hear a buzzing coming from his table. She glanced over at him eyebrows raised, as they both flipped open their cell phones. A Gossip Girl page flashed onto her screen, and her eyes focused on the picture of Jenny Humphrey and Nate Archibald embracing like a couple in love. Underneath the caption read:

_**Hey Upper East Siders**__,_

_**N + Little J= LOVE? -- It sure looks like it! Watch out lovebirds, I'm sure a certain curly haired Brooklynite will have something to say about this. Cat fight? I'm counting on it. xoxo Gossip Girl **_

Vanessa took off her apron. She called Ziggy, her manager and mumbled something about finishing her shift early. Without waiting for an answer she grabbed her bag and jacket and took off into the busy streets of Manhattan.

Chuck Bass watched as Vanessa abruptly ended her shift and walked out. Before he even knew what he was doing, he put down a 20 on the table and followed her. His feet moved of their own accord and he quickly caught up with her. She seemed to sense him as she slowed down enough so she was walking alongside him. Chuck stared at her in surprise.

He still half expected her to scream at him or at the very least tell him to get lost. But she didn't, she didn't scream, shout, speak or even whisper, she just carried on walking. She might have seemed serene to onlookers but he knew she was anything but. The slight tremor in her hands gave her away.

Finally after walking for about 15 minutes, she stopped and turned towards him. He looked into her eyes which were as large as ever but now a dull grey rather then their usual sparkling azure. He waited, expecting her to address him.

She didn't address him and instead whispered, "I don't care anymore," over and over again under her breath like a mantra.

She was kidding herself.

"You obviously do care," he stated, the harshness of his tone cutting into the air.

She looked up at him, startled. The 'tough' girl act was breaking away now; he could see the vulnerability in her eyes. He almost came to an entire halt as he realized that it was the same with Blair, exactly the same. She had looked as broken as Vanessa did now when she'd confronted him about him standing her up in Tuscany. The difference was that Blair's hurt had been directed towards him.

Eventually she spoke, her voice laced with bitterness, "I know and _I hate it_."

Chuck Bass contemplated why the hell he even cared enough to not just walk away and let her deal with it. It didn't take him long to find the answer; Vanessa had shown him she'd cared, when his father had doubted him in his decision to invest in the bar. She's said that he deserved more and what really surprised him was that she was sincere. Those three words from a virtual stranger were what Chuck had really needed.

Acting before he could change his mind, he reached out for her hand, gently squeezing it. He felt uncomfortable, this was change after all- he'd never really been affectionate to a woman except for Blair (and that was only when she was sleeping). But his and Blair's relationship was, well… different. With other women though it was always charm them, fuck them and then forget them. No feelings or affection involved.

He wondered what _this_ was with Vanessa and came to the bizarre conclusion that it was the beginning of a friendship.

**A/N: I'd just like to let you all know that this isn't a C/V romance but there will be some friendship. I'm sorry if you don't like that. Remember reviews are love and they make me happy. Even a couple of words mean so much! :D**


	3. Again

**A/N: Just to clear things up, Chapter 2 happened after Chapter 1, sorry if I did not make that clear enough. **

**This chapter is what Nate does after Chapter 1. **

**Extra bits of information:**

**Jenny is living with Agnes in Brooklyn. I'm not sure that Agnes really does live in Brooklyn but for the purpose of my fan fiction let's just say that she does.**

**Nate is living at the Van-der- Bass house, having moved out of the Humphrey Lounge after the fashion show fiasco.**

AGAIN

_Nate just looked at Vanessa, her question ringing in his ear, relentless. He had no answer for her as he'd had no answer for himself when the same question had gone over in his head over and over again._

"_Get back to me when you figure it out," Vanessa said, her voice defeated but unsurprised._

_As she went back to work, Nate just stood there wishing he could give her an answer._

Nate walked away after a while, his mind in complete turmoil. God, he hated himself, how could he hurt her _again_ and _again? _What the fuck was wrong with him? She was so good, so beautiful, so understanding, and so absolutely perfect. She'd always made everything better for him and now without her it was like he could physically feel every single one of his problems come to the forefront of his mind, and torture him mercilessly. He didn't know how much more of this he could take?

In his preoccupied state, he bumped into someone.

"Oof, watch where you're going."

He looked at the source of the voice, apologizing. He stopped mid-apology, when he realized it was Jenny.

"Oh, Nate, Hi!" She smiled, looking directly into his eyes.

He looked back at the girl who he'd successfully managed to avoid for a week. He honestly didn't know what to say to her.

"Erm… hi Jenny." He figured hello was a decent start.

Images of Vanessa flashed through his mind and he decided that the truth would have to be good enough for Jenny.

"Jenny, what happened after the fashion show was a mistake. I don't know why I did it, but I wish I could take it back."

"I'm that bad a kisser, huh?" Jenny joked trying to lighten the mood. She managed to get a small but sad smile out of Nate.

"I'm sorry, I feel terrible. I led you on and I hurt Vanessa _again_," Nate whispered, his eyes glazing over as he uttered Vanessa's name.

Jenny felt like screaming, she really did. She liked Nate, more than she'd ever liked a guy before. She had hoped that kiss had meant he liked her too. She should've known that Vanessa would come first.

As far as she was concerned, Nate and Vanessa never had had a chance; why else would Nate have sought the company of other women? Vanessa was obviously not enough for him, and Jenny was confident that _she_ was.

She wanted Nate.

And she was Jenny Humphrey, after all, completely ready to do whatever it took to get what she wanted. It seemed that fate was with her she thought, as she recognized a Constance girl a little way behind Nate.

The Constance girl in question was Jennifer Stiles, one of Jenny's ex-classmates. She watched Nate and Jenny intently, her phone at the ready in case something were to happen.

Jenny spoke, snapping Nate out of his Vanessa induced stupor. "You're forgiven, but I think you owe me some compensation."

Nate raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm thinking make-up hug," Jenny elaborated, smiling.

Nate shrugged, pleased that she _wasn't_ upset and _hadn't_ sworn revenge. He had only recently discovered that Blair-type schemer girls weren't as common out of the UES.

Jenny put her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She held on to him tightly and for a little longer than was necessary. She smiled in satisfaction as she saw the flash of a camera phone out of the corner of her eye.

The blonde Brooklynite released Nate reluctantly.

"I'm glad we're cool Jenny."

"Yeah,"she replied, "Cool."

Nate walked away from Jenny, pleased he'd done something right.

He continued to pathetically drift through Brooklyn. He felt connected to Vanessa while he was here and he was unwilling to go back to the Upper East Side. His thoughts were halted momentarily as his pocket vibrated. It was a text from Chuck:

**Where r u? We have 2 tlk now. C**

**-----**

**365 Hester Rd, Brooklyn outside Simone's eatery. N **

**-----**

**Pick u up in 5. C **

Nate stared blankly at Chuck's text, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what was so urgent that they had to meet now.

And how on earth was Chuck going to get to Brooklyn from the UES in 5 minutes?

By some sort of miracle, the younger Bass's limo pulled up beside Nate in four minutes flat.

Chuck opened the door of his limo and watched as Nate got in, shutting the door behind him.

"Where to Mr. Bass?" the driver asked.

"Nowhere in particular, just drive Patrick."

"Chuck, what's this about?" Nate voiced his puzzlement.

Chuck didn't reply but instead got out his cell phone and passed it along to Nate.

Looking at the picture of him and Jenny, on the Gossip Girl page, Nate felt his stomach drop. His insides twisted as he read the caption.

_Shit, _Had Vanessa seen this?

What would she think?

This had, by no means helped his situation.

"Vanessa's seen it." Chuck answered his unasked question.

The multiple questions that were running through his mind must have been reflected in his face because Chuck went on to explain, "I was just with her."

Nate just stared for a couple of seconds unsure as to whether his best friend was being serious.

"I went to look for you at the cafe where Vanessa works and we both got the Gossip Girl memo."

"How did she react?" Nate asked, dreading the answer. He would obviously be upset if it'd caused her pain but it would be so much worse if she'd been indifferent about it.

It was increasingly looking like a lose-lose situation.

"How do you think Nathanial?" Chuck scoffed, "You kicked her in the gut _again._"

Nate had half a mind to laugh, this was fucking ridiculous. _Chuck Bass_ was judging _him_!

"Chuck, for fucks sake, do yourself a favor and cut the crap. You know as well as I do that you couldn't give a shit about Vanessa. What game are you playing this time?"

Chuck wasn't offended but that sure as hell didn't mean he wasn't angry. Who did Nathanial think he was? Acting like he was an innocent in this situation. Bullshit! Chuck Bass had done more 'bad' than 'good', he would happily admit to that. But he also knew that Nate Archibald was most definitely nowhere near as saintly as he was making himself out to be.

"Let me remind you, Nathanial that _I_ wasn't the one who cheated on my girlfriend with one of her best friends. And, I was the one there _with_ her after you did something idiotic _again._"

Both guys were breathing fast, their expressions infuriated.

Nate glared at Chuck, his fist itching to make contact with the other boys face.

But Chuck's words caused a part of him to hesitate.

He'd screwed up again (through no fault of his own this time) and Chuck, of all people, had been the one to take care of Vanessa. It made him sick to think about it.

"Do you have any idea, how hurt she was? Do you honestly care about her?"

The unexpected questions winded Nate. He just stared ahead in silence, unable to comprehend the genuineness that he had just heard from Chuck Bass.

"Of course I do. She means the world to me." He whispered after a while. He needed her just as he needed air to breathe. He needed her to make him smile and laugh. But above all he _wanted_ her, God he wanted her _so_ bad.

Somehow, Nate preferred the anger in Chuck's eyes rather than this newfound pity.

"Where is she?" Nate questioned.

"Look, she doesn't need this Nate." Chuck responded firmly.

"I think I'll be the one to judge that," Nate warned. "Where is she? I've got to speak to her."

Chuck made no attempt to answer. For once he was going to do the right thing and not help Nate break Vanessa's heart all over _again_.

"You're crossing the line man; just tell me where she is!" Nate hissed, his anger coming to the surface again.

Nate thought about punching his best friend but instead told Patrick to pull over and got out of the limo, slamming the limo door forcefully. Of all the days, why did Chuck have to choose today to grow a conscience? For once roles were reversed. And Nate didn't feel all too happy about it.

"Mr. Archibald is such an angry young man these days," Patrick expressed his opinion.

"He's a screw up, Patrick," Chuck retorted,devoutly hoping that Nathanial wouldn't do something he'd regret.

**A/N: So WHAT DO YOU THINK? Reviews mean faster updates.**


	4. Can't

Can't

**--------**

_Last I heard Nate Archibald seemed pretty content with his new girlfriend. But my sources tell me he has been sitting in a bar in Brooklyn for 10 hours looking anything but happy. Well the first question that comes to mind is what - if anything - happened with our ex King and Little J? I have my suspicions and they all involve the one and only Lonely Boy's BFF._

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo Gossip Girl._

Serena Van der Woodsen sighed deeply after having read the Gossip Girl page. She was on her way to pick up Nate. She couldn't understand why he was acting this way, whatever the reason, it definitely had her worried. Getting out of her town car she headed into the Brooklyn bar, easily spotting Nate sitting on a table towards the back. On her way towards him, she asked the barman how much he'd had to drink, which garnered a laugh from the middle-aged man.

"He underage hun, He hasn't drunk a single drop." The blonde frowned and raised an eyebrow in question.

"He didn't come here to drink, he's just sat here. I felt bad for the poor guy and didn't kick him out," the barman explained.

If anything Serena felt even more confused as she slowly walked towards Nate. He didn't seem to notice her until she was sitting down opposite him.

"Serena," he nodded acknowledging her and then went right back to staring intently at the table.

"What's up Nate?" she asked, concerned for her friend. He seemed not to have heard her so she repeated the question patiently. He sighed and looked at her with what could only be described as a tortured expression and whispered, "She's gone, I've lost her."

"You're a mess Nate, come on lets get you home," she said pulling him by his arm out of the chair and towards the door. He didn't try to protest or pull away and just let himself be dragged into her car.

------

Ruby Abrams stared hard at Vanessa's closed bedroom door. Her younger sister had been holed up in there for about 48 hours, and being the reasonable older sister she was, she had given her space. She thought back to two days previously when Vanessa had come into their apartment, looking upset and haggard. The younger Abrams had mumbled something to her about wanting to be alone and proceeded to her bedroom.

Ruby was seriously worried; V was the rock of the family. She had always been able to cope, what had happened? What had changed? She had a hunch but she needed to know exactly what was going on here before she drove herself mad. She had no problem admitting that she was overly dramatic and speculating about her sisters problems weren't exactly her forte. She took a deep breath, got up from the couch and walked over to her little sister's bedroom door which she opened, knocking on the door being the farthest thing from her mind. Old habits died hard.

Ruby gawked at the sight of Vanessa who was in bed reading a book. The younger woman hadn't undressed or even changed out of her pajamas and it was 6pm.

"Seriously V, there is such a thing as a shower you know," Ruby joked trying to lighten the mood. Vanessa seemed unimpressed as she made no move to even look up.

"Look V, you said you wanted space and I gave it to you. But I've had enough of the silence! You've got to tell me what's going on. It's been two days and you've said nothing. I want to help you but you've gotta let me." Ruby said, raising her voice and releasing her pent up frustration and worry.

Vanessa detected the seriousness in her sister's words and realized ignoring her wouldn't be wise. "Rubes, I've just had a rough couple days, I'm fine now. It's not a big deal." Vanessa said, her voice filled with fake reassurance.

"You're full of shit, you know that V?" Ruby accused, not buying it. "I'm positive whatever is going on has something to do with 'Pretty Boy' and I swear if you do not tell me everything I will find him and make him talk."

Ruby looked towards her younger sister trying to gauge her reaction. She smiled when Vanessa let out a sigh of defeat and began to tell her the whole story of her relationship with Nathanial Archibald.

"…..And the stupidest thing of all was that I'd let myself believe him Rubes, he'd come to the café apologetic and I was immediately taken in with all that shit about him missing me. After he'd gone I'd let a part of me hope that things would work out between us and that's why it hurt so bad to see that picture of him and Jenny."

Ruby sat at the edge of Vanessa's bed reeling from all she'd heard. She had had no idea that Vanessa and Pretty Boy hadn't been together for over a week now. She remembered now that she didn't know about it because she'd been in New Jersey with the band up until 3 days ago. She felt guilt consume her because she hadn't been there for her baby sister when she had really needed her. But she was here now and she would help Vanessa get over the young Archibald, who Ruby had always thought was nowhere near good enough for her.

Ruby considered telling V that Nate was an ass and how she deserved more but then decided against it, instead choosing to put her arms around her younger sister. Actions often spoke louder than words.

The two siblings embraced tightly, thankful for each other as they had always been since they were children. Their parents hadn't been around much while they were growing up and it had always been the two of them.

Although Vanessa hadn't really wanted to open up her heart to anyone, she couldn't help but feel slightly better after telling Ruby.

"V, I'm begging you please, please go take a shower." Ruby said as she pulled away from Vanessa. The other girl just shoved her playfully, not taking offense and went to do as she was told.

Vanessa sighed as she stepped out of the shower. Ruby was quite right in the sense that she had really needed to wash. But all that stuff about Jenny and Nate had messed with her head as well as her heart and she hadn't really felt like leaving her warm, comfortable bed. It wasn't like her to let a guy affect her life so drastically, she just wasn't that girl or hadn't been before meeting Nate _fricking_ Archibald. She wanted to hate him, to detest every fiber of his being but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The bastard had broken her heart and stomped on it repeatedly not once caring about her but she couldn't hate him.

Why? It was a question a part of her already knew the answer to but she'd be damned if that part ever came out of indefinite repression.

Walking lazily towards the couch in the living room, she was caught off guard by her sister's words.

"Oh, by the way Michelle's coming over in 2 hours and we'd like to be alone."

Vanessa froze; surprised at what her sister was saying but not protesting as she noticed the way Ruby eyes shone wholly with happiness at the mention of Michelle, her longtime girlfriend.

"Err... and where exactly will I be?" she asked playing dumb to the fact that her sister had obviously planned this out.

Grinning, Ruby responded, "You have a date, he'll pick you up around 8:00."

Playing matchmaker wasn't really Ruby's thing but whilst Vanessa was in the shower she had suddenly remembered a guy at her gig two weeks ago who had expressed an interest in her younger sister. He'd given Ruby his number expecting it to be passed on to Vanessa. She obviously hadn't passed it on as Nate was still in the picture. But now that he wasn't, Ruby decided to call the guy pretending to be V. The guy had been surprised - it had been 2 weeks after all - but nonetheless pleased. She knew he was trustworthy because he was Naz's cousin. Naz was the band's guitarist and had guaranteed he was a decent guy. Ruby watched Vanessa, wondering if she was going to protest.

"Who is this he?" she asked not really wanting to know but playing along anyway.

"He's called Jared, he's Naz's cousin. He was at that gig 2 weeks ago at Silver's. He asked about you when we were packing up and left me his number to pass on. He's cute V, and anyway you look like you need to enjoy yourself. Have fun, forget your troubles." Ruby finished with a cheeky smile. The younger girl rolled her eyes and sighed as if to say 'It's not that easy.'

"Don't give me that angst shit V, because I had enough of that after the Dan, Serena fiasco," Ruby warned reading Vanessa's expression with ease.

Vanessa wanted to refuse to go on this date and get right back to finishing reading her book. But after she'd thought it over, she decided it was probably a good idea. It'd be good for her to get out and try to forget. She was going to be strong, like she had always been.

"Where's Jared taking me?" she asked after a moment's silence.

"An opening of a club," Ruby replied beaming at her and completely brushing off the fact that V was under-age.

Vanessa flashed her small smile and turned towards her bedroom, only stopping to shout over her shoulder, "What do I wear?"

The two sisters looked at every single dress that was laid out on V's bed before Ruby grabbed one in triumph, "This is the one."

Vanessa looked at the royal blue dress Rubes was holding up. It was a Jenny Humphrey creation; the blonde had given it to her for her 17th birthday. Even thinking about wearing the dress made the brunette feel uneasy, but then a small voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Dan chimed in, it's yours, you can wear it. You're done with Nate so it shouldn't be a problem. It was true; it wasn't going to be a problem she decided determined to not let it bother her, and took the dress from Ruby.

Looking in the mirror, she couldn't help but be pleased with her reflection; the dress was just the right amount of sexy without being slutty. However much she disliked her at the moment, Vanessa couldn't deny the fact that Jenny was a fantastic designer.

"What do you think?" she asked turning towards Ruby.

"Well it doesn't make me wanna scream crack-whore, which has gotta be a good thing right?" Ruby responded, her face split wide in a grin. V rolled her eyes which instigated Ruby to stick out her tongue and smile, "Nah you look beautiful V."

------

Nate grudgingly opened his eyes and looked towards the alarm clock beside him which showed he'd been in and out of slumber for nearly a whole day. Mid-stretch he flinched as everything that had happened with Vanessa bombarded his mind. Groaning, he put his head in his hands, unaware of the blonde girl that had just come into the room. He looked up as he felt someone sit down at the end of his bed.

"You're awake!" Serena stated, smiling widely.

"Yeah," he replied not really feeling up to having a conversation.

"How are you feeling?" Serena asked determined to get her friend to act a little less zombie and a lot more human.

"Like shit," he muttered not seeing the point in lying.

"No surprise there," she said shrugging. "I'm here for you Nate - just wanted you to know that. I know break-ups are difficult. I mean when Dan and I split, I honestly thought it was the end of the world but it wasn't. Whatever happens you've got to carry on living life, granted it'll hurt for a while but it will get better," Serena finished earnestly.

Nate laughed cynically, "But it didn't get better did it Serena? Yeah you have Aaron now and you're apparently over Dan but come on Serena do you honestly believe that its better? I've seen the way you look at Aaron but it doesn't even come close to the way you looked at and still do look at Dan."

Serena gasped and shut her eyes at the bitter onslaught that was coming out of Nate Archibald's mouth. What was he saying? More importantly why was he saying it? She had been so sure that she was totally over Dan and happy with Aaron but these words from the mild mannered Archibald were making her doubt herself.

"Shut up Nate," she whispered somewhat hysterically.

He hadn't really been thinking about what he was saying, the words had left his mouth before he had had time to. He observed the frantic expressions crossing the face of the one friend who'd bothered to help him and felt overcome by guilt.

Nate locked eyes with Serena trying to convey how apologetic he was, "I'm so sorry Serena, I wasn't thinking. I'm just in a really dark place right now and I guess I wanted someone to feel as bad as I do. I'm hurting right now; I didn't mean it. Please believe that," Nate said his tone very close to pleading.

Serena hesitantly considered the boy opposite her, he looked downright distraught. She'd never seen him like this before, so worn and vulnerable. She couldn't feel bad about what he'd said, not when he'd said it while his head was so messed up.

She tried to convince herself that Nate hadn't meant his words but the seed of doubt that he'd planted didn't seem to be disappearing anytime soon. She took a deep breath trying to dispel those thoughts and smiled slightly at the young Archibald, indicating that she wouldn't hold his words against him. He seemed to understand and brightened slightly but not nearly enough in Serena's opinion. Nate still looked as happy as a banker was probably feeling in this recession.

S wasn't one to just accept another's misery even if the other in this case had said very unpleasant things to her just moments ago. She decided she would try to cheer him up, a fun night out was what he needed.

"Nate, if I asked you to do something would you say yes?" Serena asked nonchalantly.

"Considering what I've just said I think I'd have to," he responded.

"There's a club opening, it's supposed to be extremely cool. Would you come with me and Aaron? I just think you look like you need a bit of fun." She finished with a small smile.

Nate desperately wanted to say no, the third wheel thing would've been a perfect excuse but he owed it to Serena after his ungratefulness.

"Yeah sure," he said failing miserably in his attempts to sound enthusiastic.

Serena grinned and looked at her watch, "We're leaving around 9; I'd better get changed."

Nate watched as Serena walked out and begrudgingly got into the shower, the hot water was a much-needed comfort. Having dressed, he waited in the lounge for Serena and Aaron who were in her room. They appeared within moments, Serena looking uncharacteristically anxious. Unable to pinpoint why that was, he shrugged it off.

------

Vanessa sat in a booth waiting for Jared to get their drinks. She liked him well enough; he seemed to be intelligent, down to earth and startlingly sexy. She'd been surprised when he'd brought her here, she hadn't been expecting an UES club but he'd explained that the only reason he was on the guest list was that his brother was DJ-ing. She'd sighed in relief because the last thing that she'd needed was to get involved with someone else from the Upper East Side, not that she was thinking of getting involved with anyone at the moment. Jared was nice but she didn't want a relationship.

She spotted Jared weaving through the masses towards her, and smiled. He grinned at her, his brilliant white teeth shining in stark contrast to his dark skin and put their drinks down on the table. "I like that you ordered a whiskey." He told her approvingly.

"Thanks I guess," she replied slightly confused.

"Its just you know, women don't normally like whiskey."

"What's your point?" she asked brazenly.

He chuckled, "You surprised me, and I like that."

She inwardly groaned as she remembered something that _he'd_ said to her.

"_There's this function, my moms made it compulsory that I go. Wanna come with me?" Nate asked already sure the answer was going to be no. This was a high class social event and the types of people attending would be the likes of Blair Waldorf. Definitely not Vanessa's piece of cake, probably her nightmare he thought wondering why in hell he'd bothered to ask. He remembered it was because she would be the only one who'd be able to stop him from dying of boredom. _

"_Sure Nate," she replied with a wide smile, "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_He laughed, "V you do the exact opposite of what I expect, and you constantly surprise me. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing but I love it about you."_

Her date was surveying her intently and hadn't missed the deflated expression on her face. Tactfully he didn't call her out on it, and instead asked her about her film making. She brightened as she talked about her passion for film and what she hoped to achieve. Vanessa shone with an odd kind of hope because she had something; she had her films and her dreams. As corny as she knew that probably would've sounded, she had felt herself grow stronger in her epiphany.

Jared watched her, almost captivated by her words and hand gestures, her newfound inner strength adding to her beauty.

"I've talked and talked and I haven't asked about you," Vanessa said suddenly with a sheepish smile. She found out that he sculpted which had surprised her slightly but was nevertheless interesting. Taking a large gulp of whiskey she looked towards the dance floor and had an uncharacteristic desire to dance. Jared seemed to be on the same wavelength as he asked, "Wanna d-" but was interrupted by the loud shriek of his cell phone. Looking at the screen he frowned and sent her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry but it's really important that I take this, I'll be back soon," he said and walked out of the noisy club.

Vanessa's unusual urge to dance was still there so she stood up and walked towards the dance floor, letting the music overcome her. She truly let go at that point, of everything and everyone but the music.

------

Nate sat at the bar taking knocking back large amounts of beer, looking over at Aaron and Serena. The couple were dancing and having a good time. He knew he must've been a hell of a killjoy for them but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Scanning the floor, he couldn't help but envy the couples who seemed happy and content with each other. He noticed with surprise that Blair and Chuck were dancing close together; it shouldn't have been much of a revelation seeing as they were so obviously in love with each other. All they had to do was get past all the games and shit but seeing as this was Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass, he knew that would be extremely difficult. He decided it would be best to stop thinking about his ex-girlfriend and ex-best friend because it was making his head hurt.

As he gazed wistfully at the door, he spotted familiar dark curls out of the corner of his eye. Cocking his head to one side, he scrutinized the mesmerizing dancer in the middle of the dance floor, his eyes immediately focusing on a head of curls that he would've recognized from a mile away. Half convinced he was hallucinating, his eyes swept over her enticing form as she swayed and gyrated, moving sensually to the music. Her long toned legs were clad in sheer black fabric and as Nate raised his gaze to her mid thigh, where the hem of her dress rested, with a sudden twist of her hips the dress raised up enough to give Nate a flash of lacy black stocking tops. Her dress was made from a dark blue fabric and hugged her every curve. Nate shook his head, feeling frustrated at the dim lighting of the club. He had to see her face. As she turned slightly, he caught a glimpse of her; it was unmistakably his Vanessa Abrams. Her eyes were closed as she focused solely on the music, and her plump pink lips were slightly parted.

Not needing anymore confirmation, Nate abandoned his drink and weaved in and out of the other dancers, towards her. He squeezed past couples who were practically copulating right there on the dance floor, and groups of young girls who eyed him hungrily, and they could've been J-Lo for all he cared.

He reached the heart of the dance floor directly behind her, so close that he could smell her distinctive scent that drove him wild. Nate stepped up to her back and began mimicking her movements, feeling the beat of the music pulse through his body. Instinctively, he placed his slender hands on the curves of Vanessa's hips and pulled her back until their bodies were firmly pressed together.

Vanessa gasped slightly at the feel of hands on her hips. She felt a shock of electricity run through her whole body at the contact. Ignoring an insistent nagging feeling that said otherwise, she concluded Jared had come back and as the alcohol began to take affect she decided it didn't matter, all that mattered was the music.

Vanessa curved her back into a body-roll and bumped her posterior swiftly into his groin. Nate closed his eyes, enjoying the intimate contact however brief it had been. Vanessa continued to sashay her hips challenging Nate to match her rhythm. As the music picked up pace Vanessa raised her hands and pressed back hard into his toned chest. He groaned in unadulterated lust and slid one hand across Vanessa's trim stomach, splaying his fingers and resting it on her lower ribcage just beneath her bust. As she writhed and shuddered under his touch, Nate allowed himself pleasure at the idea that he still affected her that strongly.

Not once did either of them lose the rhythm of the music, feeling their hearts beating in unison in time with the pounding base of the song, and each time it changed to a new one they either sped up or slowed down, allowing the beat to discern their speed.

Vanessa leant back against his hard muscled chest as the music slowed, rolling her head back onto Nate's right shoulder, her eyes closed and cheeks flushed, never losing the rhythm of the song.

On impulse, the blonde leant his head forward and placed his hot lips against the soft skin of her graceful neck. Caught up in the moment, he closed his sapphire eyes and began to gently suck and bite her sweet-tasting skin. He knew that by then Vanessa would have been able to feel his desire for her, but he no longer cared.

Vanessa whimpered, her eyes closed- pleasure raging in every cell of her body.

"Va-nessa…" Nate moaned into her ear, his want for her reflected in the two syllables of her name.

The blissful ecstasy evaporated as soon as she heard his voice. The voice that had one upon a time been her most favourite sound in the world. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself looking directly into those painfully beautiful sapphire eyes. Sighing, she shakily stepped away from him. As much as she tried to convince herself that she hadn't known it was him, she knew it was a lie. She may not have been completely aware but his touch was unmistakable and she'd just gotten carried away. She'd done the last thing she'd wanted to do. She'd gotten close to him, she'd touched him, and she'd _desired him_.

Nate quelled the urge to pull Vanessa back into his arms and instead watched her closely, willing her to look him in the eye. His hand involuntary reaching for hers and squeezing tightly. He wanted her to know that he felt exactly the same as he'd felt at the cafe two days ago.

Vanessa flinched as he gently squeezed her hand and pulled away. Glancing up, she saw the hurt all over his face. This angered her, beyond belief. Who the fuck did he think he was? He didn't have the right to be upset. He'd been the one to break her heart. Why the hell was he making her feel guilty when in fact she'd only tried to protect her already beat up heart.

"You have no right," Vanessa hissed. "You can't touch me Nate; you can't make me feel bad. I just... I can't do this anymore. Go to your girlfriend Nate and leave me be."

As tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes, Vanessa turned and walked away, only letting herself cry once she'd stepped out the club.


	5. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you so very much to all of you for your lovely reviews, they keep me going.**

**Truth**

-----

Chuck Bass observed from his vantage point, as silent tears poured down Vanessa's face. He contemplated his options; he could take her home which wouldn't have been a problem save the fact that he had absolutely no idea how to deal with a crying woman. Another option would've been to leave her and be on his merry way, something that he was profoundly good at. He climbed out of his limo; mind made up and sauntered over to Vanessa, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

The young woman jumped and turned her head towards him in alarm. "Fuck! Bass don't do that!"

Chuck responded with a careless shrug of his shoulders, "Come on, I'll take you home."

Vanessa cocked her head to one side, her tears thankfully having ceased, and assessed his expression, perplexed by the display of uncharacteristic chivalry by the Chuck Bass of all people. The 'no' died on her tongue as she remembered how Chuck had been there for her when she'd fallen apart after getting that damn Gossip Girl memo. At the very least he'd earned a little of her trust.

"Fine, lead the way."

"I was planning to," Chuck muttered as they strode towards his waiting limo.

His smartass comment would've under normal circumstances given Vanessa enough incentive to kick him, or at least consider it, but now she barely registered the words.

Leaning back against the plush Italian leather of his limo, Chuck wondered if the silence between them was a comfortable one.

Unable to decide, he opened up his mini fridge; taking out two chilled tumblers and poured generous amounts of old scotch into them. Vanessa reached for one before he even offered and downed it all in one go.

"The scotch's good, old," Vanessa murmured, holding her empty glass towards Chuck, expectantly.

"Mmm," he replied just as quietly, refilling her tumbler.

Chuck watched her drink and topped her up again and again until she could barely hold her tumbler steadily.

The amber liquid sloshed out, over the rim of the glass and stained her dress. She was completely pissed. He anticipated the worst when he caught sight of the huge stain on her dress. If she was anything like Blair then he would have to deal with a drunken hissy fit right there and then. Instead, upon noticing the stain Vanessa looked up at him and grinned widely, dissolving into giggles. He stared at her puzzled, her dress was ruined and she was laughing. As the giggles began to fade away, soft incessant hiccoughs replaced them.

The stain happened to be right under her bust and as Chuck let his eyes unashamedly wander upwards and over the curves of her breasts, the words 'lonely' and 'vulnerable' kept popping up in his mind. It would be so easy; he just had to give her one more top up, although even that didn't seem necessary now. She was completely drunk as it is.

He involuntarily thought about Blair and their argument in the club. She'd gone to the restroom and during her absence he'd entertained a pair of hot blondes. She'd been angry to say the least and demanded an explanation from him. He'd told her that he couldn't give her what she wanted, (a monogamous relationship, lots of love, affection, devotion etc. etc the list went on and on) and walked away even as her anguish filled orbs imprinted themselves on the insides of his eyelids. He knew that sleeping with Vanessa would make him forget the shit with Blair for a little while but he also knew that he'd regret it in the long run. Nate for one would kill him, Blair would have a pretty similar reaction and Vanessa would loathe him for taking advantage of her. Normally he wouldn't give a flying fuck about other people, he was Chuck Bass. But it was different for these 3.

Vanessa's voice interrupted his deliberations, "We danced, I… I err let him touch me and... and," she pushed back her curls to uncover the smooth skin of her neck that was marred by three marks that he knew like the back of his hand. He glanced at them pointedly not really all that surprised as he'd seen the way Nate and Vanessa had danced earlier in the night.

"I wanted him, his touch felt sooooooo good Chuck, so unbelievably good," she mumbled, her voice fading towards the end. "I was bad, I told myself I wouldn't let him, he's bad for me Chuck, he hurts me. But I don't hate him, no I don't hate him, I…just...its...I love him." Vanessa whispered, her eyes widening at her own words. "Ohmygod Chuck, I love him," she squeaked and passed out.

-----

Chuck glanced down at the brunette occupying his bed and grudgingly punched in an unfamiliar number on his cell.

"Humphrey it's me, Vanessa's here at my suite, she's unconscious, had too much to drink. I want you to call her sister and tell her she's with you." Chuck demanded not intending to be on the phone to Dan Humphrey for longer than a minute.

"I didn't take her home because I don't know where she lives you fool," Chuck answered gritting his teeth in frustration.

"What's there to believe Humphrey?" Chuck hissed into his phone. "Why the fuck would I be lying? I have a life; this isn't my idea of fun."

Chuck sat down by Vanessa's feet, seething; the Brooklyn bastard had just hung up on him. The fucking nerve of the little twit.

Having sufficiently calmed down, Chuck grabbed himself a drink and sat down in his armchair, reaching for the latest edition of Playboy that lay on the coffee table. He leisurely perused the contents, whilst drinking his scotch. As he turned the 3rd page, loud incessant knocking penetrated the silence.

He got up, opening the door to the unwelcome figure of Daniel Humphrey.

"What the hell are you doing here Humphrey?" Chuck asked his tone anything but happy.

Dan didn't bother answering, choosing to push past the young Bass into the hotel suite. Chuck grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving any further into the room. "Watch it! This is my suite, and I don't want you here." Chuck's voice was dangerously low.

"Where's Vanessa? That's if she's even here in the first place." Dan asked, his voice just as dangerous.

Chuck let go of the other mans arm and Dan strode towards the bedroom. Vanessa was laying on the king bed. Her neck was marred by 3 prominent love bites. The straps of her dress were halfway down her arms, her stockings seemed to be slightly ripped and one side of her dress had ridden up and he could see her underwear.

Dan turned around towards the figure standing in the doorway, his face a picture of rage, "What have you done to her?"

"Absolutely nothing," Chuck smirked, his amusement taking precedence over his anger. Riling up Humphrey was entertaining enough for him to forgive the forced entry.

"What the fuck? This doesn't look like nothing Bass! If you touched her..."

Chuck interrupted Dan's pathetic attempt at a threat, "I told you, I didn't touch her because I promise you if I had, I wouldn't have any problem telling you about it."

Dan felt his right hand twitch, aching to punch the Basshole. "Bass, tell me exactly what happened!" Dan demanded, his patience running low.

"Magic word Humphrey?" Chuck smirked, nonchalantly leaning against the doorway.

"Please," Dan said through gritted teeth. God he hated Chuck Bass.

Chuck raised an eyebrow, amused at Dan's humiliation- if only there'd been an audience. "She was at the opening of KOKO, danced with Nate-if you can call it dancing. She was drunk and upset when I saw her in the parking lot; I offered to take her home. She passed out in the limo before she could tell me her address so I bought her here."

"Say I believed all that, why did you want me to tell Ruby she was with me?" Dan asked suspiciously.

"So she wouldn't worry," Chuck replied simply as if the words hadn't sounded so very ridiculous coming out of his mouth. Chuck Bass, responsible? Caring?

Dan frowned, "I don't believe you."

"So I've heard," Chuck countered, growing bored of Humphrey and his idiocy.

"First off, how do you even know about Ruby? And why do you care?" Dan asked, his eyebrows scrunched together.

Chuck shrugged contemplating whether or not to give Humphrey an answer.

"Vanessa and I are more acquainted than you think. She mentioned... Ruby was it? And as for the next question, I would say caring is an exaggeration. I was merely looking out for myself."

Dan raised an eyebrow, unable to understand what the young billionaire was saying.

"Her sister might've worried and called the police. There'd be unnecessary complications if she was found with me in this state," Chuck finished honestly.

"Nothing your father wouldn't be able to get you out of," Dan retorted coldly.

"Keep my father out of this." Chuck growled his amber eyes tinged with steel.

Dan recognized the warning in Chuck's voice and sensibly dropped it. Flipping open his cell phone, Dan reluctantly sent a text to Ruby saying that V was staying at the Humphrey Loft for the night. Chuck looked up as Dan's phone buzzed, having received the reply from Ruby.

"That's Ruby, she thinks V's at ours." Dan explained reluctantly giving Bass the benefit of the doubt.

Chuck nodded indifferently and walked back to his armchair. His 'reading' was interrupted for the second time that night by the knocking on the door. He opened the door to Lara Stevens, his favorite maid for a number of reasons. She was holding a package. He'd completely forgotten about it, what with Humphrey- of all people - showing up. Thanking Lara, he took the package into his bedroom and put it down on the bed by Vanessa's feet. Tearing open the paper, Chuck ran his hands through the smooth silk of the night dress, appreciating the texture and richness only like a Bass could.

Dan kept his eyes fixed on Chuck and he wondered what the hell he was doing with what appeared to be a women's night dress. His eyes widened in horror as the realization sunk in.

Dan was up on his feet in a second, his expression mingling with disgust and indignance. Chuck ignored Dan, and reached towards Vanessa. He pulled her gently towards him, mindful not to wake her; he needn't have worried as it would have taken nothing short of an earthquake to wake her at that point. He felt behind her for the zip of her dress, but was interrupted by Dan's protest.

"Bass, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Dan hissed, his eyes dark with fury.

"You tell me genius, you have eyes don't you? I'm undressing her you cretin. She can't sleep in this," Chuck responded, exasperated.

"I can see that Bass, I just think you'd better stop," Dan retorted pulling the other mans arms off of his best friend.

"What is up your ass Humphrey I'm NOT raping her, you're right here. What's your problem?" Chuck said, gritting his teeth in annoyance after having been manhandled.

"YOU are my problem Bass, I know you, and you're sick and perverted. Do you really think I'm going to let you undress Vanessa?" Dan finished with a humorless chuckle.

The younger Bass shrugged, "Fine whatever, the night dress was intended for her comfort," Chuck smirked as he thought of something, "Here's a thought, why don't you do it Humphrey, seeing as you're like her brother, it won't be a problem right?"

Dan blinked, fully aware that Chuck had just challenged him. He'd once loved (?) Vanessa, he didn't love (?) her anymore, but he definitely didn't feel the same way about her as he did about Jenny. In short, undressing her, would probably elicit not very friend like thoughts.

He couldn't say yes, the guilt of having seen her practically naked form would probably hound him for a very very long time, on the other hand, he'd just called Chuck Bass a pervert and acted –well brotherly- and if he said no then the Bass would have reason to believe that he was indeed no better than him.

"Well, I'd better leave you to it," Chuck said, already out the door, anticipating Humphrey's spinelessness.

"No Chuck I don't think it's necessary, she's fine as she is, we should just let her sleep," Dan said just loud enough for Chuck to hear.

Chuck answered nonchalantly, "Whatever, Humphrey. As I said I only wanted her to be comfortable. And you can leave now. I think we've established that Vanessa's just fine here."

Dan looked fairly amused at the suggestion, "We haven't established anything Chuck, and I don't trust you in the slightest. I'm staying here with V and then taking her home whether you lik-."

"Funny how you forget the important fact that this is my suite and if I want you out then you can easily be removed," Chuck interposed carelessly.

Dan nodded at the truth of the words and shrewdly made no further comment.

Chuck relished the power he had over Humphrey at this moment and decided that maybe just maybe he wouldn't have him kicked out.

Sitting back down in his armchair, he went back to flicking through the pages of his magazine, occasionally glancing up to see Humphrey looking generally out of place and awkward.

---

Vanessa moaned, reluctantly opening her eyes. She heaved once, and jumped out of bed, hurtling towards the open door of the en-suite bathroom, she threw up several times; grateful for whoever it was that was holding back her hair.

Dan looked away as his best friend puked her guts out, his right hand moving up and down her back trying to soothe her as best as he could.

Vanessa prayed that her stomach had finished emptying out its contents. She didn't think she could take much more. One thing she did know though was that she wasn't about to touch alcohol for a very long time.

Panting, with her hands gripping the toilet, she waited, for the next round of vomiting. Miraculously, it never came and she broke out into a watery smile, wanting to cry. Her throat was raw, her stomach hurt and those dreaded memories were rushing back to her.

Dan felt V's shoulders shake and turned her towards him for a hug. She looked less surprised and more grateful to see him there.

Having sufficiently calmed down, Vanessa released Dan. "Where am I?" she asked looking around the lavishly decorated bathroom. She was pretty sure this wasn't any place she was familiar with.

"At the Palace, more precisely Chuck Bass's suite," Dan replied.

Vanessa nodded, it made sense; she had last been with Chuck. "I... I need to brush my teeth." Vanessa voiced the thought aloud. Dan seemed to accept it and walked back to the couch he had previously occupied.

Vanessa felt a rush of disgust as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She was pale and pasty, her make up had spread everywhere and her eyes looked pretty much lifeless. She furiously scrubbed at the mess that was her face, satisfied only once every single bit of makeup had been removed. Tearing open the packet of a new toothbrush, she piled on a generous amount of toothpaste and brushed her teeth, rhythmically working her way around her whole mouth.

She removed the clean robe from its hook behind the door and wrapped it around herself, successfully concealing the large stain on her dress. Feeling calmer and cleaner she walked to the lounge of the Bass suite, sitting down beside Dan on the couch.

Chuck addressed Vanessa, "Are you feeling better?" his exterior was as Chuck-like as ever but the concern in his eyes gave him away.

"I'm f-" Vanessa whispered, her answer cut short by the knocking on the door.

Getting up, for the third time that night, Chuck flung the door open, finding himself face to face with Blair Waldorf and Nate Archibald.

-----

**A/N: So what did you think??! Please drop me a line with your thoughts.**


End file.
